


隔离时期的爱情

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 艾萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 路飞是只猫，宅在家无聊干嘛呢？谈恋爱啊！
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 6





	隔离时期的爱情

艾斯发现路飞最近又长胖了，即使慈父如他也没法说服自己路飞圆了一圈的体型是囿于毛茸茸而非肥嘟嘟。吃饱喝足的橘猫在阳台上懒洋洋打了个哈欠，嚣张地露出自己雪白的肚皮，一边咕噜咕噜一边睁着圆溜溜的眼珠求人类抚摸。  
“艾斯，这样下去不行啊，即使是猫长那么胖也不会好看的，还有可能得病，你真的有按照我说的给它节食吗？”  
手机屏幕另一端的马尔科皱着眉头问道，家里的网线近来被路飞咬坏了，沙沙啦啦的差劲信号将兽医先生的声音拉的悠远而漫长，状似一个怵目惊心的破折号。不合格的猫主人艾斯苦恼地揉着太阳穴，怒气满盈地忍受路飞不分场合的乱蹭卖萌，讲道理他这个运动健将的主人也羞于豢养这样一只肥宅猫猫好嘛？！  
“我做了啊，而且路飞每天还要出门散步三小时，这么大运动量不至于长胖啊”  
“它是不是知道食品柜在哪，瞒着你偷吃了？”  
“这不可能，我现在把猫粮和零食都锁在我房间保险柜里，它再成精也不可能学会开锁”  
“那说不定它外面还有个主人呢”  
“……你不是在开玩笑吧？”  
“你看我像在开玩笑的样子吗？”  
挂断了视频通话，艾斯一脸凝重地瞥向在地上打滚的路飞橘橘，那只不知天高地厚生物大概还以为自己是世界上最苗条轻盈的萌物，回望主人的眼神里写满了“你快来摸摸朕的可爱肚皮”，艾斯伸手，收获了一堆软绵绵的肉。路飞惬意地喵喵叫着，艾斯的心里写满了苦涩。  
“你竟然在外面有别的主人了！是我不够好吗！”  
一生气，他薅秃了猫咪肚皮上一小块猫毛。

这是波特卡斯D艾斯、职业影评人暨重度猫奴居家隔离的六十一天，今天他依旧只能注视自己家潇洒无羁的猫钻出阳台门、跳下栏杆，摇着蓬松的尾巴走在自由的空气下，徒流苦涩泪水两行。艾斯觉得自己快要被逼疯了，如果在家时间再长一点，他甚至有冲动站在花园里裸舞，高歌一曲《We are the champions》，控诉这个魔幻现实的世界，但即使这样无孔不入的大妈八成也会举着喇叭喊他戴上口罩。  
艾斯叹了口气，心情复杂地看向他家猫远去的背影，一瞬间产生了人还不如猫的哲学遐思。加上路飞这个混小猫很可能背叛了艾斯自以为父慈子孝的和谐关系、在外面鬼混勾搭上了不知名妖艳贱货小绿茶，说不定都和人私定喵身了……儿子大了，爸爸管不了了，老父亲艾斯的心哇凉哇凉，凉的就和他嘴里的棒棒冰一样刺得人脑袋疼。马尔科嘱咐他好好观察路飞溜达完回家的状态、是不是在第二个主人那里吃饱喝足又回家再吃一顿，好进行下一步的减肥计划。即便如此，艾斯心里还是抱着一丝侥幸，自己家那只贪吃的小猫咪没有真的脚踩两条船、嘴吃两家饭，它长胖只是单纯因为想念小母猫而导致的间歇性自暴自弃。  
可惜真相往往很残忍，当艾斯摸着路飞圆滚滚的白肚皮闻到和自己家的宠物香波完全不一样的味道时，他的父亲权威濒临破碎。艾斯恨铁不成钢地把路飞提溜起来，橘猫下坠的肚子像个沉甸甸的秤砣，最可恶的是路飞本喵还不以为耻反以为荣地炫耀着。  
“喵喵嗷呜喵嗷（啊咧，我还没吃饱，艾斯要和我一起吃饭吗？）”  
可惜艾斯听不懂猫语，他怒火燃烧的眼里只有一只不听话的小猫手舞足蹈地喵喵叫，好似在嘲笑他的管教无方。  
“说，你是不是在外面有别的主人呢？怎么会这样呢，明明是我先的……”  
“喵~”  
“你怎么能这么丢我的脸呢？我平时是饿了你了还是虐待你了？我告诉你就是十只像你这么能吃的小猫咪我都养得起！”  
被放到地上的路飞讨好地蹭了蹭艾斯的膝盖，伸出粗糙的舌头舔着主人的手背，瞬间平复了艾斯复杂的情绪。男主人无可奈何的摸了摸它的脑袋，手底下无法忽视的软绵绵赘肉令他思考了半晌该怎么办才好。

“致喂路飞的人：  
你好，我是科尔波花园A栋101的艾斯，我家的猫长期以来麻烦你的照顾了，但兽医说它不能再吃了，所以希望你能结束和路飞之间不清不楚的喂食关系，和我一起帮它减肥

此致敬礼  
艾斯上”

艾斯将写着字的便签纸卷成条塞进了路飞脖子上的包袱里，再三嘱托他家不省心的儿子中途不许脱下来。路飞不情愿地叫了两声，但在看到主人手中挥舞的猫条时双眼发亮的改变了主意。  
“你帮我送信回来我给你吃”  
路飞狗腿地蹭着艾斯的手掌，飞速往第二个饲主家进发。看着它欢呼雀跃活蹦乱跳的壮硕背影，一开始就打算赖账的恶劣主人恍惚中还有些心虚。

路飞半小时后就回来了，这再次印证了马尔科的猜测，路飞即使有第二个饲主也大体离自己家不远。艾斯在路飞不停息的捣乱中费力摸出了包袱里的字条，从记事本撕下来的纸片上写着：  
“对面三楼第二户，阳台”  
艾斯推开露台门，抱着肥嘟嘟的路飞走出了屋子，抬头向对面楼房望去，迎着下午一点半的阳光他眯上眼，入目的第一个碎片是光芒璀璨的金色头发。  
“喂，你就是艾斯吗？”  
金色头发的男人冲他喊，有些不好意思的笑着，两排整齐的牙齿闪闪发亮。  
“我就是！是你一直在喂路飞吗？！”  
“是我！我……”  
“靠什么人啊大中午的扰民，都他妈闭嘴！”  
不知道哪一户传来了震耳欲聋的女性声音，一刹那就盖过了金发男人的喊话，他和艾斯相对无言地尴尬笑了笑，一时半会只能隔着三层楼表演牛郎织女，还是哑剧版。  
抱着十几斤孩子的牛郎艾斯同志站了一会就手臂酸痛，何况那只熊孩子还好死不死地挣扎着，誓死要艾斯兑现他允诺好的猫条。隔离期间疏于锻炼，他这个老父亲连路飞都快抱不动了，痛苦之下艾斯很想转身就走，但潜意识里他觉得这有点不礼貌，于是也只能死撑，眯缝着眼看对面金发男人黑乎乎的脸，被阳光灼的一团模糊，他整个人也快被烤化。  
焦灼了半晌艾斯实在忍受不了嗡嗡叫的蚊子和嗷嗷叫的路飞了，他被咬的两条腿都是包，手臂上还有红彤彤的抓痕，可以说是负伤惨重。反正也看不太清对面人的脸，他狼狈地朝房间方向努了努嘴，抱着好动的路飞跑进了空调房。一进屋，路飞就迫不及待地跳下地，在冰凉的地板上肆意伸展起四肢，在艾斯开门把冷气放跑的瞬间，它还不满地朝主人龇了龇牙。

艾斯是带着卡纸和马克笔再次出去的，喷了驱蚊液和花露水，甚至还好整以暇地戴上了墨镜。隔着茶色的镜片他终于看清了对面男人的脸，路飞是只颜控猫，这点随他。  
清了清嗓子，艾斯这才把自己想东想西的思绪拉回了正事，他比了个“久等了”的嘴型，开始挥洒自如地在卡纸上笔走龙蛇。  
“＋我V：acetop1handsome♠”  
三楼的男人用力点了点头，从口袋里掏出手机比了比，他垂下头敲击着键盘，隔着十几米远艾斯似乎都能看见他扇动着的浓密睫毛。路飞真是只颜控猫，艾斯再次感叹，压抑奇异喧哗的心跳点开了聊天软件，通过了备注是萨博的好友申请。

“萨博拍了拍‘路飞的帅爸爸’”  
萨博：……  
路飞的帅爸爸：？  
萨博：你刚才写的，好像是网上卖片的。  
路飞的帅爸爸：。。。

因为室外温度实在太高了，为了两人健康着想，他们还是各自进了屋子，从隔楼相望的邻里之间，变身隔网线相守的普通网友。  
萨博：我的ID就是本名，艾斯你好，我叫萨博。  
艾斯：你好，路飞给你添麻烦了  
萨博：没有的事，是我给你添麻烦了，原来它叫路飞啊？  
萨博：还有你干嘛改ID？  
艾斯沉默了，他举着手机双颊发红，金发男人垂着头打字的样子跃入脑海，夹在头顶的墨镜滑落让他的视野一半是黑一半是白。  
艾斯：咳咳，原来那个太傻了  
萨博：我觉得挺可爱的hhhh  
艾斯捂住了眼睛，为自己在帅哥面前暴露本性的事后悔不已，如果提起看到萨博的脸他绝对会提前一周改好ID，顺便换上最满意的自拍露齿微笑，而不是像现在这样，顶着路飞满口哈喇子的丑照丢人现眼。  
艾斯：聊正事吧，路飞是什么时候开始去你那蹭饭的？  
萨博：一个月以前吧，隔离刚开始的时候。我一直以为它是小区里的野猫呢，因为之前在花园里看到过它和其他野猫抢吃的。  
艾斯：。。。  
所以合着路飞狡猫三窟，除了他和萨博外连大院里的百家饭也不放过？惯子不孝家门不幸啊，艾斯叹气，伸脚戳了戳路飞裸露的肚子，摇晃的肉浪让他叹为观止。  
萨博：它来找我我以为是隔离期间没人喂它饿着呢，谁想到是有主人的  
艾斯：不好意思犬子贻笑大方了（）  
萨博：能问个问题吗？  
艾斯：说吧  
萨博：我以后还能吸你家猫吗？  
艾斯：随时，你一叫，我立马让它过去  
萨博：谢谢😊  
看着对方发来软件自带的阴阳怪气式笑脸，艾斯陡然间想跑到露台唱一首对面的男孩看过来。

隔离的第八十九天，他最近的日常就是和对面三楼的住户一起云吸猫，两个同为重度猫奴的男人在各自密闭的房间里同时同刻化身嘤嘤怪。  
“你看你看，路飞它胖成了一摊煎饼，哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了”  
“才不是，路飞胖胖的也很可爱，哇哇哇你看那个粉色的爪爪，好想捏一捏啊”  
视频另一头的男人声音温柔，像是无底线宠溺逆子的慈母。萨博原本就好看的脸透过模糊的摄像头，又多了几分雾里看花的暧昧，勾着艾斯连逗猫都不能专注，三不五时就要往自己屏幕上瞄，反正对方也不知道自己其实看的是他。  
“艾斯艾斯，能不能把手机拿近一点，我想看看路飞的眼睛”  
“啊，哦哦，好的”  
艾斯吓得一个激灵，连手机都差点甩出去，他定了定心神才强装镇定地把摄像头凑近了打盹的路飞，橘猫胖乎乎的脸被地板挤出了一摊肉，像橙色的糯米丸子。  
“欸，路飞左眼下面有块毛颜色好像不太一样，是不是有点偏黑啊，跟一块疤似的”  
“有吗？我没注意过啊”  
听萨博这么一讲，艾斯也聚精会神地观察起来，小奶猫咕噜噜地叫着，翻了个身继续睡觉。艾斯使坏般捏住它的鼻子，却被一直以来柔声细语的男人吼了  
“别别！让它好好睡！”  
平生第一次被疾言厉色对待的大帅哥波特卡斯，郁卒地收回了手。他一动不动地举着手机，好确保屏幕对面的人能看个清清楚楚彻彻底底。  
“真的好可爱啊，路飞”  
“嗯”  
“唉，你说它身上这么干净我以前怎么会觉得它是只野猫呢”  
“嗯”  
艾斯有些憋闷，在萨博眼里自己的地位显而易见不如一只猫，最明显的证据就是，他俩视频了这么多次没有一次是开前置摄像的，相比起主人那张跅弢不羁的俊脸，还是路飞丰满的猫脸对萨博比较有吸引力。  
“对了，我一直很好奇，艾斯你是做什么工作的啊，不用在家办公吗？我经常找你没有打扰你工作吧”  
“啊，没事儿，我就是破码字的，什么时候工作都行”  
右手举酸了，艾斯换成了左手，因为怕镜头颠簸他连呼吸都小心翼翼。到底为什么自己要这么贴心，又不是泡妞，他暗自腹诽着，但还是口是心非地缓慢调整着僵硬的坐姿，以兹给予萨博最佳吸猫视角。  
“你这样说话会不会不方便啊？换前置摄像吧”  
艾斯心里一突，下意识捯饬起自己凌乱的发型，确认完美后才颤抖着按下了按键。闪烁的屏幕上金发碧眼的年轻男人目光炯炯，似笑非笑地看着他。  
“我发现这还是我第一次这么近看艾斯的脸呢，唔，确实是路飞的帅爸爸”  
“喂喂，别提那丢人的昵称了！”  
“我说真的，我一直觉得长雀斑的男生特别帅，就有种男子气概你懂吧。”  
不像自己就是个小白脸，萨博幽幽叹了口气，羡慕起艾斯古铜色的漂亮皮肤来，他天生晒不黑，即使在大太阳下烤个几小时也只会全身发红，让克尔拉羡慕坏了。  
“谢、谢谢……哦对萨博你是做什么的？现在是在家上班吗？”  
“我？律师事务所打杂的，但现在不是隔离期间吗，只能居家办公了”  
“还是路飞这小子好，它起码还能出门溜达”  
“是，我都不记得自己上次出门是什么时候了……好想看电影吃烧烤看演唱会啊”  
“你说的都很容易实现啊”  
“切，吹啥牛呢”  
“不，你今晚八点来阳台上，我给你看”  
屏幕上黑发男人神秘兮兮地眨着眼，上挑的嘴角让萨博原本还带着几分分忧伤的心情迥然上扬。  
“好，我一定来”

八点的时候天色已经彻底暗了下来，没有星星的晚上月光皎洁，洒在萨博家的阳台。本该是CBD精英律师的男人摇着蒲扇穿着大裤衩，边驱赶面前环绕的蚊子边扯着嗓子冲一楼花园喊：  
“还没好吗？”  
这个时间是左邻右舍大妈们的例行广场舞时间，在震天响的广场舞金曲里，波特卡斯大剧院首映仪式终于如期而至。  
艾斯：今晚播放《传染病》  
萨博：……  
萨博：你不能换部岁月静好的片子吗？！不这么人间真实也是可以的！  
他盯着不远处露台上潦草架好的投影仪和白屏，还有站在它们面前满头大汗的黑发男人，忍不住笑出声来，蒲扇刮来的风分明卷挟了丝丝甜意。  
艾斯：那你挑一部，只要是X网VIP有的我就给你放  
萨博：嗯，我觉得《孤男寡女》不错，主演很帅哦  
艾斯：怎么？难道有我帅吗！  
萨博：没有，路飞的帅爸爸天下第一帅了！快放吧  
屏幕上的字跳动到视网膜上，艾斯粲然一哂，调整好机器开始放映。但不久后他就发现了问题：无论他声音放多大都盖不过惊天彻地的土嗨歌声。  
于是萨博看到的画面就是，当男女主情意款款深邃对望时，背景音大唱着“俺是农民，俺就是农民，劳动者就是最美的人”，像是在嘲笑城市小资产阶级男女主的矫情爱情。功败垂成的影院老板艾斯尴尬地摸着脖子，对面阳台上的观众笑的前仰后合。  
萨博：哈哈哈哈哈，所以现在剧情在讲什么？你找的资源都没有字幕啊！  
艾斯：咳咳，这是视频网站的锅。总之讲到女主和前男友分手了  
萨博：然后呢，男女主滚床单了吗？  
艾斯：……肮脏！  
萨博：饮食男女，人之大欲也。  
艾斯：你不是看过吗？  
萨博：好早以前看的，一直不知道结局。唉，看他们吃东西我也饿了  
就等这句话了，艾斯耀武扬威地冲萨博挥挥手，将一直藏在灌木丛里的烧烤架拖了出来，波特卡斯副业之二夜市烧烤摊在此刻光荣剪彩。  
萨博：。。。有院子了不起吼  
艾斯：那是当然，非常了不起  
炊烟缓缓升起，伴随浓烈的孜然味，堂而皇之地钻进了萨博鼻子里。是鸡翅和火腿肠，似乎还有茄子和韭菜，诱人的香气撩的晚餐只吃了泡面的萨博口水直咽。  
艾斯：[图片]  
艾斯：一边看电影一边吃烧烤很爽吧，再来一罐啤酒[图片]  
萨博：那请问亲爱的艾斯摊主，你们有外送服务吗？  
艾斯：。。。靠我忘了这码事  
接下来善良友好的艾斯摊主表示虽然你过不了嘴瘾但可以过眼瘾，便不再亏待自己饥肠辘辘的肚腹当着萨博的面狼吞虎咽起来。所恨隔阳台，阳台平不来，萨博怨怒地磨着牙，孤影独悲伤地喝着冰箱里最后一听啤酒，皮笑肉不笑地和艾斯远远干了个杯。  
萨博：弄半天我今晚除了蚊子包什么也没得到  
艾斯：好啦，等隔离期结束了，你来我家我烤给你吃，电影想看通宵都行，猫也随便撸  
萨博：一言为定  
最后这个并不美妙的夜晚是以最不美妙的方式结束的，萨博啤酒还没喝完、华少还没追到Kinki，接到举报的居委会大妈就戴着口罩别着红袖标雄赳赳气昂昂地冲来了，代替城管把波特卡斯D艾斯没有营业牌照的烧烤摊一锅端，以“隔离期间污染空气质量罪”以及“不戴口罩不要碧莲罪”予以罚款，加上1000字的检讨全小区布告。在被大妈抓包的前一刻，艾斯的同党萨博本人，时机恰当地闪进了屋子里，因为他突然想到自己好像也没戴口罩。

第二天的萨博是有点愧疚的，他摸着路飞毛茸茸的猫头心情益发纷扰，想了半天他还是点开艾斯的头像噼里啪啦打字  
萨博：你昨天没事吧？罚了多少钱？  
艾斯：不多，500而已  
萨博：要不我帮你出一半吧？  
艾斯：这和你又没关系，你要真不好意思以后请我吃饭就好了，我记账上了  
艾斯：还有昨天电影也没看完，唉，我声音开那么小都被投诉扰民，波特卡斯电影院也逃不过倒闭的命运  
萨博：结局是什么?  
艾斯：等隔离结束了我告诉你  
怎么还神神秘秘的，像猫咪的舌头在心脏上舔过，湿漉漉、麻酥酥的，掻的他骤然手足无措起来。

隔离的第一百天，路飞减肥的第三十四天，他们遇到了瓶颈，因为这只狡猾的馋猫学会了看人下菜碟，它一旦在艾斯这碰壁就会可怜兮兮地去找萨博，量心软的金发主人敌不过自己杀敌百万的猫猫眼攻击，僵持半晌也最终会举旗投降。  
“你不能再给它吃了？不然减肥不白减了！”  
艾斯情绪激动地说，萨博下意识把手机拿远好躲避那拔高的音量。  
“但是……路飞它看起来很饿”  
“它，它饿个屁，它就是馋！一顿不吃能饿死它咋地？让它少吃点也是为了它好啊”  
听着艾斯恨铁不成钢的语气，萨博羞惭地帮路飞揉肚子，饕餮完后橘猫圆鼓鼓的肚子显得更吓人了，足像一只充满了气的皮球，感觉下一刻就会腾地爆炸。  
“但我觉得吧，它这么小，让它开心最重要了”  
“男孩要穷养，我这是为了它好”  
“但是……”  
“你太惯它对它不好的啊，萨博，你的教育理念很有问题！”  
“我有问题？我只是觉得减肥也应该循序渐进，路飞不可能一天就变成瘦子，你那是虐猫！”  
路飞轻飘飘地白了局促的萨博一眼，惬意地舔了舔自己柔软的毛，父母吵架真是烦死啦喵，它伸着懒腰坠入了梦乡。艾斯和萨博还在争吵着，为了这只难缠小猫咪的教育方式。  
“说白了路飞是我的猫，我才是它的主人，你……”  
嘟嘟的盲音，气头上的萨博还没等艾斯说完就挂断了电话，他本来很好的情绪瞬息间跌落谷底，连带看路飞都有些迁怒的意味。不知道父母感情正加速走向破裂的潜在单亲家庭小猫发出咕噜的呼吸声，它张开猫爪像是梦里也在捕猎食物。  
“唉，要是你能跟我就好了”  
萨博哀怨地摩挲着路飞的下巴，橘猫被舒服地浑身痉挛，但它实在是太沉了，不过一会功夫萨博的腿就被它躺的发麻，沉默了良久萨博不禁窘迫承认：  
“我觉得你爹说的挺对，你确实该减肥了”

但心气极高的萨博拉不下面子道歉，即使工作期间每隔几分钟就要摸鱼瞅手机屏幕、看有没有头像滑稽的某个人的回复，他依旧不肯点开对话框和对方先联系。艾斯大概也在生气吧，毕竟被挂电话任谁都会生气的，所以他一连六天没理自己也可以理解。只是苦了来回奔波的路飞，它感觉两个人摸自己的力道都莫可名状重了几分，像是约定好要将它薅秃。而且萨博也不会给它加餐了，它引以为傲的圆肚皮无可避免的凹了下去。  
喵生苦涩啊，路飞哀哀叫着，忧郁地缩进阳光里睡觉，眯着眼看它的傻瓜主人波特卡斯每打完一行字就迅速删掉。  
我那天想说的是，你想不想成为路飞的第二个主人，名正言顺那种？  
通读了一遍之后，艾斯面红耳赤的把这行字删除了。他懊恼地垂下头，趴在桌子上慨叹自己能随时随地把事情弄砸的能力，以及事后打肿脸充胖子的智障行为。艾斯怏怏地挠着路飞的肚皮，心想我要是只猫该多好，不用烦心不用赶截稿日，只要一撒娇就能躺进萨博怀里……开始吃起自家猫醋的幼稚男人拿起手机，咔嚓咔嚓拍了好几张路飞的丑照。

艾斯：[图片][图片][图片]  
艾斯：加V看绝丑小猫咪性感私房照，手慢无  
盯着屏幕里龇牙咧嘴的橘猫，萨博压抑了一周的心情随着噗嗤轻笑消失无踪。躺在床上的男人笑的床板和身体一起颤抖，手机差点摔在他挺拔的鼻梁上，他思考了好几分钟才慢腾腾地回复  
萨博：猫丑没关系，主人好看就行了  
所以你要不要和我一起做路飞的主人，艾斯激动万分地键下这行字，一手滑差点发送。他深吸一口气平复呼吸，才一字一句地输入正事  
艾斯：演唱会，还想听吗？  
萨博：啊？但不是邻居的阿姨都会放广场舞吗  
艾斯：你在房间里吧，你出来阳台上就知道了  
萨博诧异地推开阳台门，在悠悠晚风下小区一片寂静，无数盏昏黄的灯光，将楼下院子里站着的男人的脸映衬的无比好看，即使穿着人字拖夏威夷衬衫也好看。  
“波特卡斯个人巡回演唱会2020科尔波站，我给你留的VIP座位不错吧，还能点歌”  
艾斯挑着眉毛微笑，萨博这才发现他身上还背着把吉他，旁边的椅子上路飞舒舒服服地打着盹。萨博感动地吸了吸鼻子，心里酸酸涩涩的像是什么东西要溢出来，但他假装不在意地轻哼一声，别开视线讷讷地说  
“事先声明要是唱的不好我会砸臭鸡蛋的”  
“那唱得好有花吗？”  
“仙人掌倒是有两盆”  
“那我不唱好不行啦”  
“喂你俩叨叨半天到底什么时候开始？”  
楼下的大妈一声令下，艾斯哆嗦着拨动起吉他的弦。  
“对面的男孩看过来，看过来，看过来，这里的表演很精彩……”  
“唱的什么鬼？这么老的歌也好意思表演？”  
“就是就是，换一首换一首！”  
“歌手小哥我想听《军中绿花》！”  
……  
再次被拆台的新晋歌手波特卡斯君，在周围此起彼伏的打岔声里额头淌汗地唱完了这首歌。最后一个扫弦，他抬起闪烁的眸子目光灼灼地望向哭笑不得的金发男人。  
“怎么样？”  
“有点跑调，但还不错”  
“你想听什么，我唱给你听”  
“小哥我要听《两只蝴蝶》！”  
“《yellow》！《yellow》！来首英文的你会整不？”  
“你们给我闭嘴啊！没看到我在表白吗？”  
原本喧嚣的人群骤然中鸦雀无声，沙沙的风里，只有他俩的心跳扑通通起着哄。萨博一脸涨红地瞅着呆坐当场的艾斯，感觉自己像是把大学军训时毒辣的太阳又晒了一遍，不然不可能连脖子后面都热腾腾烧的厉害。  
许久被抓来充当吉祥物的路飞不耐烦地喵了一声，才打破这诡异的寂静，萨博嗫嚅着问道：  
“你、你喜欢我什么?”  
“……我、我也不知道”  
“嘘——小哥你这是零分回答！”  
“对！你该说图他长得好看、图他爱洗澡！”  
沉寂了半晌的围观群众众说纷纭，一个个热情洋溢地出谋划策，成功把萨博的脸臊的更红了。艾斯一句声嘶力竭的你们别说了，终于挽救了濒临失控的局面。  
“咳咳，我真的不知道我喜欢你什么，我们甚至连一次面对面谈话都没有过，我们认识不过几个月，但是我就是觉得，我想和你一起吃烧烤看电影，每天唱歌给你听；我想和你一起饲养路飞、让它成为全世界最快乐的小猫；我想和你讲述每部爱情电影的结尾，我想和你成为每一部爱情电影的结尾；我想和你一起去世界上所有地方，而不是被隔离在家里面，但如果是和你一起，即使是隔离一辈子那也没有关系……解禁的那天太阳升起，我会奔向你、拥抱你、亲吻你，然后用接下来所有的日子告诉你我说的都是真的……”  
“……”  
暴风雨前的宁静，连风都停止了呼吸，突然间好几道炽亮的光束直直打向了艾斯家的院子，是居委会大妈们从四面八方射来的电筒光，像是构成了舞台聚光灯般将男人围在中央。在所有人的注视下，看似正常实则紧张到手抖的艾斯构成了萨博那天没能看见的结局：  
“I NEED YOU”  
巨大的牌子被他举在手里，艾斯闭上眼睛迫切而恐惧地等待着最终审判，他用发颤的声音坚决说道：  
“I NEED YOU, LUFFY NEEDS YOU！ TO ME, YOU ARE PERFECT！”  
他睁开眼，无比诚挚地继续：  
“如果你要与某人共度余生，那么余生越快开始越好”  
全世界都在等待萨博的回答，打着光的居委会大妈都不住往三楼阳台上瞄，金色头发的年轻人绞紧了拳头，在顿了几秒后他摇着头无奈而满足地笑了：  
“你一连用了三部电影的表白，我不答应都不行了”  
在所有人的尖叫声里，当事人两人，隔着层层阻碍的空气拥抱在了一起。

尾声

隔离的第一百三十一天，太阳还在地平线下盘桓。艾斯穿好衣服打好领带，在镜子前紧张地做着深呼吸。今天将是他和萨博面对面的第一次会晤，说不定还会是第一次拥抱和接吻，他必须要给对方留下最好的印象。等他拾掇好自己，想给路飞也梳梳毛欢迎新主人的时候，却找不到路飞的踪影了。艾斯找遍了整个屋子也一无所获，正在他焦头烂额的档口，阳台传来了咚咚的敲门声。  
金色头发的俊秀男人，抱着一只打哈欠的肥猫哂笑着凝望他。  
“波特卡斯，要不要我们从头开始？”  
从今天起、太阳升起那刻、从隔离结束第一天开始算，在能随时亲吻的空气底下，谈一场没有任何人书写过的、轰轰烈烈的恋爱。


End file.
